Minister for Magic and Support Staff
:"The highest ranking Ministry of Magic official." :— On the Minister for Magic The Minister for Magic is the political leader of all witches and wizards throughout the British isles. Similar to the muggle Priminister, it is the job of the Minister to oversee all matters that affect the wizarding community of Great Britain and Ireland, and to ensure the stability and peace of the nation. The heads of every department throughout the Ministry of Magic report directly to the Minster, advising him or her on their current affairs and the status of any situations that may be prominent at that time. With accredited power, then, the Minister can overrule almost every department, and can even take the Chief Warlocks position on the Wizengamot to oversee, and vote on, important governmental legislation's and hearings. The position was first introduced in 1707 when the appointment of Ulick Gamp was made. The Minister is democratically voted in by the public, and must either be replaced by their seventh year in office or voted in once again. In situations where a Minister will not abdicate or leave office, or is found to have committed a crime, the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement can forcibly remove them, and temporarily fill their position until a new Minister is elected. Current Office of the Minister for Magic: As of 2026, this is the current office of the Minister for Magic: File:HANNAHFISCHER_(2).jpg|Hannah Fischer (Minister for Magic) File:NoImage.png | NPC Fulbertus Elynbrigge (Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic) File:Seung.png|Seung Hightower (Senior Advisor to the Minister for Magic) File:ZEM3.png|Zimelda Zemeckis (Shadowkeeper) File:Michel_st_jours_profile_pic.jpg| Michel St. Jours (Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic) Roles & Duties: Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic: A high-ranking position in the Ministry of Magic, and in some scope the second in command, the witch or wizard in this role is answerable only to the Minister for Magic. They effectively advise on, and execute, any matters propagated or invoked by the Minister for Magic, and similarly oversee every department throughout the Ministry. In some cases where the Minister is out of office, those seeking him or her out must report to the Undersecretary instead. Senior Advisor to the Minister of Magic: The Senior Advisors role is unique to the witch or wizard holding it. They have the ear of the Minister for Magic, and can influence or guide the Minister in certain directions when it comes to governmental matters. Whilst the Senior Advisor has no actual power or authority over any departments throughout the Ministry, they can be sent to work with those departments at the written or spoken request of the Minister. The Advisor can usually be seen alongside the Minister at most political trips or appearances. Head Shadowkeeper: The role of Shadowkeeper, introduced in 2026, reports intelligence directly to the Minister for Magic, on the criminal group known as the Umbra. Although a fairly new role, it is rumoured to be a highly dangerous one, tasked not only the covert collection of information of the group, but also meetings with potentially unpredictable witch and wizards. Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic: The Junior Assistants role is to provide Administrative aid to the Minister for Magic, and assist on practically all matters that heed the Ministers attention. It is considered a high-ranking position, though appears to be more of a secretarial role than anything. Behind the Scenes *''The Minister for Magic ''can be found in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net